mybabysittersavampirefandomcom-20200223-history
Rorica
09876.png hehe-my-babysitters-a-vampire-33246482-852-476.png untitled17.png 546905_3777703093401_67682417_n.jpg 598730_3702923583960_1213333969_n.jpg Tumblr matoh86q0Y1qzh02bo4 1280.png Tumblr mbrk4axiN81qb7u5jo6 1280.png Hmm.PNG Saricory Die Pod.PNG Rocking out.PNG 406412_298409953552000_592281995_n.jpg 425206_299677626758566_154182775_n.jpg 69246_521440197878490_634121991_n.jpg 554389_517314344957742_1383979162_n.jpg rory_and_erica_by_orange_feathercanary-d4ootns.jpg rory_and_erica_2_0_by_orange_feathercanary-d5ewz0g.png IMG 0568.png IMG 0558.png IMG 0369.png My Babysitter s A Vampire S02E13 The Date To End All Dates Part 2 720p HDTV h264-OOO mkv 000661243.jpg EricaA.png Tumblr mb329bdCN41rwwm5ko6 1280.jpg Rorica (Ror'y and Er'ica) is the romantic pairing of Rory and Erica. Erica is annoyed by Rory and doesn't show any affection for him but he seems to like her, though he will hit on any other girl. Rory loves Erica. This ship is currently rivals. Ronny, Bennica, Sarica, Rarah, Ethica, Erik, and Jerica, Rorica Moments 'Blood Drive' *Erica realises she needs to recruit someone's help to steal blood from the blood truck and asks Rory. *Rory accepts the offer from Erica. *Rory follows Erica's instructions about not telling anyone about their plan. *Rory tells Erica she's the red cinnamon heart in his sculpture because she's "red hot." *Rory cleans and presses Erica's laundry for her and mentions how soft it feels. *Rory calls Erica "hot stuff," but she tells him not to so he changes her codename to "sweet cheeks." *When Rory finds out that he and Erica are trapped in the blood truck for "who knows how long" he is enjoying it as he says, "You and me, together... in a small space, surrounded by blood. Hecks yeah, I'm enjoying it" *Erica says she would do anything to shut Rory up. This made Rory smile with excitement. *Erica and Rory end up almost kissing in the back of the blood truck (however, Erica only did this to shut him up.) *After they leave together, Erica slaps Rory, hard. Guys and Dolls *Erica is asked by Sarah to ask Rory out in an attempt to foil the plans of Rory's new doll-girlfriend Debbie Dazzle. Erica doesn't want to, but does so for Sarah. When Rory turns Erica down, she seems annoyed by it. Though probably only because she was angry that a "geek" turned her down. *Erica growls at Debbie when Rory turned her down for her. Die Pod *Rory tells Erica he will download the band's new music video for her. *Rory says he and Erica will "interface" once he gives her the video. *Rory said that Erica looks pretty and Erica doesn't get annoyed. *Erica says she's on a date and Rory thinks she means with him; but Erica is quick to insult him and tell him she is on a date with someone else. *Erica returns to find Rory getting taken captive by a plant and he tells her to save herself. She quickly obliges, leaving Rory with no attempt to save him. *The next day, when Erica asks for the video Rory refuses to give it to her because she left him to "die". She "flirts" with him (in an attempt to get the video) and he gives it to her, asking if she'll go out with him now, but she says no. Fanged and Furious *Erica employed the aid of Rory to help her hotwire and steal Ethan's car. *Erica seemed to trust Rory. Category:Relationships Category:Pairings Category:Relationship Moments Category:Pairings with Rory Category:Pairings with Erica Category:Relationships with Erica Category:Major Pairings Category:Relationships with Rory Category:Friendships Category:Erica Category:Rory Category:Blood Drive Category:Die Pod Category:Guys and Dolls Category:Fanged and Furious Category:Duo pairings Category:Pairings with different genders Category:My Babysitter's a Vampire The Movie Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:The Date To End All Dates Category:Humans vs. Vampires Category:Characters Category:Characters from Humans vs. Vampires Category:Movie Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Tri-Friendships Category:Jockenstein Category:Independence Daze Category:Superhuman Smelling Category:Teens